In prior art diverse containers for transporting cooled goods are known.
DE 20 2004 016 939 U1 refers to a portable, thermally insulating transport container with a double-wall body into a space of which insulating material is placed.
EP 0 711 964 A1 concerns a container for preserving and transporting perishable goods, comprising a body provided with walls of insulating material and into which a casing of high thermal capacity is introduced, the casing covering the inner sides of the walls of the insulating body.
US 2005/0006272 A1 refers to a shipping container for holding temperature sensitive products and a coolant in a predetermined relationship to maintain a cooled or frozen condition for an extended period of time. The shipping container comprises a container having a base, four walls and a top, the base being capable of supporting a temperature sensitive product. The shipping container further comprises a removable coolant tray being disposable within the container above the product and for receiving thereon coolant packages.
WO 94/27871 A1 concerns an insulating system for insertion into an outer shipping container whereby the thermal insulating characteristics of the container are increased so as to allow shipment of goods having elevated or decreased temperatures with respect to an ambient temperature. The insulating system comprises an inner shipping container for insertion into the outer shipping container. At least one spacer insert is inserted between the outer shipping container and the inner shipping container, whereby a first pocket of air is provided in contact with at least a portion of an exterior surface of the inner shipping container. An inner liner is inserted into the inner shipping container, the inner liner being comprised of a layer of thermal reflective radiant barrier material encased within a sealed air-tight pouch of durable material such that a second pocket of air is provided between an inner surface of the durable material and an outer surface of a radiant barrier material.
The containers known in prior art were constructed for optimizing the cooled storage of the goods contained therein over a long period of time. However, these containers frequently have the drawback, that with a temperature below the freezing point inside of the container, the exterior walls of the container also have a temperature below 0° C. Therefore, when this container is transported, goods or other containers in the surrounding of this container are cooled or even frozen. Frequently this is not desirable or even damaging for the goods neighboring the container with the cooled goods.